Parentage: ‘Asante Sana’ is the result of a planned breeding program carried out at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. In the spring of 2011, the inventor performed the controlled intergeneric cross-pollination of the species Echeveria lilacina (unnamed), the seed parent, with the species Pachyphytum oviferum (unnamed), the pollen parent. In the summer of 2012, a seedling that exhibited potential commercial value was selected from all other progeny of the same cross. The seedling was given the reference code “13-0010” and allowed to grow to a mature size, for further evaluation to confirm the stability of the characteristics initially observed. In the summer of 2013, the claimed plant was selected for commercialized.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Asante Sana’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the spring of 2014 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through six subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.